Pressurized or aerosol antiperspirant products have been marketed for many years. These products are typically packaged in metal cans or glass containers. For many products, it is advantageous for the package to be clear to permit the contents to be viewed by a user. While glass provides this option, it is typically expensive and can be very fragile when dropped. A much less common material used to form a pressurized package is plastic. Plastics, such as grades of amorphous polyamide and polyester, provide a clear container for viewing purposes and have the added advantages of being less fragile and more economical to produce versus glass. Plastic pressurized containers, however, are known to have at least two disadvantages. First, plastic materials are susceptible to degradation by certain polar liquids. For an aerosol container, this is extremely undesirable, since degradation of the plastic material can cause the container to vent its contents, which are frequently flammable. Additionally, the material can fragment into pieces, which could cause damage to the surroundings or injure the user. Furthermore, many of these polar liquids are frequently used in many common household products such as fine fragrances, rubbing alcohol, hand sanitizers, hair sprays, and the like. Thus, it is likely that during normal use, a plastic pressurized container could become exposed to polar liquids that degrade its structural integrity thereby causing the container to fail to contain its contents. Secondly, the structural integrity of a plastic container can be reduced by retained stresses generated during the manufacturing process or those generated when a container is dropped onto a hard surface.